Dreams
by FlyingFox01
Summary: The amulet has Emily trapped in her own dreams and nightmares. Everyone else sends Leon to go find Emily and bring her back. But it may cost him his life. (Might change the rating. We'll see.) Sorry if this is a little fast paced. PLEASE READ: I am going to remake this story and make it a crossover with the anime/manga Soul Eater. Enjoy! I'm continuing this one, though.


**I will continue this.**

I opened my eyes. Darkness. I sat up and broke an ice-cold barrier above me. _Snow._ I realized. I climbed out of the small hole I created and shook the white fluff from my fur. Suddenly, there was a faint, pinkish glow in front of me. I dusted the snow off of it and realized I wasn't even close to human anymore.

I was all fox. I attempted to get a good look at myself.

_Cogsley did a pretty good job._ I thought. I then remembered the glowing object and dusted more snow off of it. An amulet similar to Emily's. I nudged it over my snout and around my neck. A loud screeching came from nearby and a car tumbled down the hill towards me. I felt frozen. Like there was nowhere to go. I backed up and finally had some sense knocked into me. I ran off to the left and the car slammed into a crooked-looking tree. I heard yelling from inside of the car. A young girl crawled out of one side and I immediately recognized her. It was Emily. Younger, but still her.

_I must be in Emily's memories..._ I realized. Then, Ms. Hayes came after her. Emily yelled for someone still in the car. "Dad! Give me your hand!" I could tell she was crying. "Dad just give me your hand. Please."

I watched and assumed everything would be okay. Then I heard a weak mumble, and Emily cried, "Mom! Dad's stuck!"

Emily's mother screamed at the man. I'd never felt so useless.

Suddenly, the tree gave way and took the car with it. Emily's father was still inside.

"Leon!" Came a growl. I jumped and nearly fell down the hill to meet the same fate as Mr. Hayes. Then I recognized the voice to be Cogsley's. I looked around, but only saw Emily and her mother.

"Remember, Leon. Whatever happens to you in there happens to you out here. Don't screw it up!"

I growled. "I know. I know."

"Then listen up. The amulet you are wearing will take you to different parts of Emily's dreams, memories, and nightmares. When you find Emily, twitch your ear or tail to signal me and I'll get you two out."

"Why can't I just tell you I have Emily?" I shivered from the cold.

"Just listen to me, Redbeard!" He snapped.

"Okay. Okay." I looked down at the amulet and touched it with a paw. There was a flash of light, and my surroundings disappeared and I saw a small house nearby. Sitting outside was Emily.

"Emily!" I called. She didn't even look up. I trotted over in her direction. There was a boy sitting next to her. He looked familiar. Too familiar.

"Trellis?!" He looked more human than elf, but there was no mistaking it. He still had the scar and his hair was still long.

He leaned in close to Emily and murmured something, then kissed her cheek. Rage surged through me. I ran towards them and lunged at Trellis. The big idiot just sat there and stared at me. I growled in his face, then looked right at Emily.

"Emily! Are you okay? We need to leave. Now!" I said. I leaped away from Trellis and over to Emily.

"Well, little one. Aren't you familiar?" She said softly and began to stroke me.

"Wait...what?" I backed away from her. "Emily, it's me. Leon. We have to-" I felt a huge blow to the ribs as Trellis kicked me away.

"Get outta here, you stupid creature!" He yelled. He helped Emily up and muttered. "Let's go, Em." He led her to the house.

I followed them, my side throbbing. They slammed the door before I could come in.

"Emily!" I cried, but I knew it was hopeless. Seeing a window, I struggled to look inside. I could barely see anything, but I saw Trellis and Emily.

_C'mon, Emily...Come outside just for a minute..._

After a while, Trellis left and Emily just sat in her room.

"Emily!" I yelled. "Come on! Please! I want to help you." She didn't even pay attention.

_Is this a dream or a nightmare?_ I wondered. _If you ask me, it's a nightmare..._ Emily doesn't really feel that way about Trellis. Does she?

I pushed the thought out of my mind and did what popped into my mind: I barked. Or made the sound, at least. After a while, Emily came out. She glared at me.

"Shut up, fox. I'm trying to think." Emily yelled. I kept barking. Finally, Emily opened the door. "Shut up!" She yelled. I ran inside, the Amulet brushing against Emily's leg.

_Now I just have to get Emily to understand me and we can escape._ I thought. Emily froze.

"Leon? Is that you?"

"Yes! It's me, Emily!"

Emily looked back at me and just stared. I limped over to her and nudges her leg with my muzzle. She grabbed the stone of the Amulet and examined it.

"Come on, Emily! We have to leave." I twitches my ear, giving Cogsley the signal. Nothing happened. _What is Cogsley doing? I have Emily..._

Just then, Emily gasped and backed away from me.


End file.
